haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Tomare!
Tomare! (止マレ!) (Stop!) is the ending theme to Season 2 of the Haruhi Suzumiya Anime. The song is performed in Japanese by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara, and Yūko Gotō. Lyrics Romaji = sora kara ochitekitanda subete no negai wo nosete hitotsu no hoshi ni wa chotto omokatta ka na yappari nani ka hen da yo kokoro no KIMI ga kieta tashika ni oboeterutte ieru no kai? TOMARE! kako wa jibun no mono touzen dare to mo torikaetakunai nazenara... BAASUDEI datta watashitachi ni wa deai ga umareta toki ni hajimete no yume ga mieru doushiyou katte nayanda koto mo ima omoeba waraeru hodo datta yo ne mou wasureteta KIMI wo sagasou o-tenki ayashikunatte potsuri to shizuku ga tsumetai kimochi wa taifuu datte kechirasu kamo ne dokka ni oki wasureteta yuuutsu na KIMI ga nozomu ashita ga tanoshikunacchau tobira no KII OWARE! muri na rakuen yori anshin sono hen ni aru hazu mirai wa tonikaku... HAAMONII datte oozen ni todoku shizen ni atsumarimasu yo yobareta yume no ishiki ni dounika shiyou maemuki ni natte hora ushiro ni tegakari ga nigeteku kara sugu tsukamaete KIMI ni tsunagaru Stop! kako wa jibun no mono touzen dare to mo torikaetakunai nazeka wa...nazenara... BAASUDEI datta watashitachi ni wa deai ga umareta toki ni hajimete no yume ga mieru doushiyou katte nayanda koto mo ima omoeba waraeru hodo datta noni naze naketan darou? Harmony for you Harmony once more issho ni yume dake miyou dounika shiyou maemuki ni natte hora ushiro ni tagakari ga nigeteku kara sugu tsukamaete KIMI ni tsunagaru ano dekigoto ga KIMI no ashiato ...mou wasureteta KIMI wo sagasou |-| English Translation = It fell from the sky With all the wishes still on it Maybe they were just a bit too heavy for a single star? As I thought, something's wrong The you in my heart has vanished Can I even say that I really remember? STOP! The past is one's own Naturally, I wouldn't want to trade mine away to anyone That's because... It was a birthday to us The time our meeting was born Was when we had our first dream "What should we do?" and worrying about it Now we can laugh thinking back on it I've already forgotten it; I'll search for you! The weather is becoming strange drop by drop, the raindrops are icy My feelings are a typhoon, so they might be kicked about I lost it somewhere The key to the door to a more fun tomorrow That the melancholy you longs for END! Rather than an impossible paradise Peace of mind, that's what the future should be At any rate... Because it's harmony, it reaches tons of people They gather all on their own It called me, in the consciousness of my dream I'll do it somehow, facing forward Hey! The clues behind you are escaping! So catch 'em right away! I'm connected to you! Stop! The past is one's own Naturally, I wouldn't want to trade mine away to anyone Somehow... that's because... It was a birthday to us The time our meeting was born Was when we had our first dream "What should we do?" and worrying about it Even though now we can laugh thinking back on it Why am I crying over it? Harmony for you, Harmony once more Let's just dream our dreams together I'll do it somehow, facing forward Hey! The clues behind you are escaping! So catch 'em right away! I'm connected to you! That incident is your footprints ...I've already forgotten it; I'll search for you! |-| Japanese Lyrics = 空から落ちてきたんだ 全ての願いを乗せて ひとつの星にはちょっと重かったかな やっぱり何かヘンだよ 心のキミが消えた 確かに憶えてるって言えるのかい? 止マレ! 過去は自分のもの 当然　誰とも取り替えたくない なぜなら… バースデイだった(Endless the day) 私達には(Just a birthday) 出会いが生まれたときに 初めての夢が見える どうしようかって(どうなるんだろう) 悩んだ事も(どうもなんない) いま思えば笑えるほどだったよね もう忘れてた　キミを探そう お天気あやしくなって ぽつりと滴が冷たい 気持ちは台風だって蹴散らすかもね どっかに置き忘れてた 憂鬱なキミが望む 明日が楽しくなっちゃう扉のキー 終ワレ! 無理な楽園より 安心　その辺にあるはず未来は とにかく… ハーモニーだって(Fly to all around) 大勢に届く(Once more melody) 自然に集まりますよ 呼ばれた夢の意識に どうにかしよう(どうにかなあれ) 前向きになって(どうだ直球) ほら後ろに手掛かりが逃げてくから すぐ捕まえて　キミに繋がる Stop! 過去は自分のもの 当然　誰とも取り替えたくない なぜかは…なぜなら… バースデイだった(Endless the day) 私達には(Just a birthday) 出会いが生まれたときに 初めての夢が見える どうしようかって(どうなるんだろう) 悩んだ事も(どうもなんない) いま思えば笑えるほどだったのに なぜ泣けたんだろう? Harmony for you(Endless the day) Harmony once more(Endless the day) 一緒に夢だけ見よう どうにかしよう(どうにかなあれ) 前向きになって(どうだ直球) ほら後ろに手掛かりが逃げてくから すぐ捕まえて　キミに繋がる あの出来事が　キミの足あと …もう忘れてた　キミを探そう Trivia * At the end of every episode the ending's colors are slowly fading, the reason is unknown, but some fans have speculated that it was foreshadowing The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. es:Tomare! Category:Music